


Let’s Just Have Tonight:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Dates, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were enjoying their date, They were talking too. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Let’s Just Have Tonight:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were enjoying their date, They were talking too. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful night in Hawaii, Everything was perfect way to end the day. Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were dancing on their private beach as the moonlight was shining on them, as they moved around.

 

“It was such a great day, Danno, I am glad that no one got hurt, & everyone was able to go home to their families”, The Five-O Commander said, as pulled Danny closer. The Soft Music from the radio was playing, It further put them at ease.

 

Steve noticed that his lover was silent, too silent for his own good. “Are you okay, Danno ?”, The Former Seal asked with concern. Danny said with a sigh, “I am just worried about where this relationship is go”, The Blond had a sad look on his face, as he said that.

 

“Let’s just have tonight, Danno, Can we do that ?”, he asked as the couple shared a kiss. They continued to dance, “It sounds perfect”, The Loudmouth Detective said, He cuddled closer to his handsome man, & he sighed contently. They continued to dance the night away.

 

The End.


End file.
